Kotaro's Revenge
by Negimafan999
Summary: During a school night, Kotaro is attacked by an old enemy of his, with the help of Chisame, can he find his enemy and take his revenge? Finally updated again! Story Complete!
1. Chisame's Suprise

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

Kotaro's Revenge

The day was dull, it was very unusual for the area around Mahora Acadamy to be so dark and damp during spring. Almost all of Class 3-A were present in the classroom, rain slammed against the windows.

Evangeline and Chachamaru were the only two students not in, Negi wasn't suprised. It had almost become a daily routine for him. It was nearing the end of the day and Negi had one last annoucement before school finished.

"Ok everyone, before you go, i have an announcement. All clubs have been cancelled for today because of dangerous weather. You should go straight home before it gets any worse".

A wave of dissapointment and complaints bombarded Negi. Fuka and Fumika rushed up to the desk. "But Negi sensei! me and Fumika were going to walk to Library Island!". Yue was next to reply. "Sensei, the books in library island need to be checked and organised, Nodoka and I need to get them done today".

Negi attempted to calm everyone down, being 10 years old was a big disadvantage when it came to being noticable.

"Everyone, please calm down, there is nothing i can do about it, these were the principles wishes and we must all follow it". Ayaka slammed her hand onto her desk, everyone felt a slite vibrate in the air. "You heard Negi sensei! All clubs are cancelled for today! As class President, i demand that you all leave the class and go straight home without question!".

The room went silent. Asuna finally broke the silence.

"Jees Lincho, no need to get hot headed over this". Ayaka's eyes lit up like fire. "What did you say Asuna!". Both slammed their heads together as they made growling sounds.

Negi nervously asked both of them to stop, eventully Asuna backed away. "I don't have time for this, I need to get back to the dorms before the weather gets even worse". She grabbed her bag and stomped out the room, followed by the rest of Class 3-A.

Negi sighed heavily, he sometimes wonders how Asuna and Ayaka are best of friends. He collected the rest of his items and packed it into his suitcase. On the way out he heard a faint "Goodbye sensei". As he turned, Sayo sat at her desk with a sweet smile that could make anyone feel happy. "Ah, Sayo, see you tommorow". Negi smiled back and slowly walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Another pointless day" Thought Chisame as she walked up to her door. The thought of knowing that magic does exist still didn't thrill up her day, infact it made her more annoyed that she was wrong.

She pushed open her door, it made a long creaking sound that irritated her. "I need to get that fixed...". She launched her bag across the air conditioned room and slumped herself onto the computer seat.

"Lets see, i'll check my website, then i'll get changed. I got soaked becuase of the stupid unexpected rain".

She started to type, a pink covered website appeared on the screen.

"Hello everyone! today i had to walk home in the rain and i got drenched! Chiu is very upset now! can anyone cheer me up?" Chisame uncontrolably laughed, she started to change into a large white dress and put her pink hair on. "And send! lets see how many people here love me!".

While she continuously checked her screen, the weather got worse. The rain got faster and heavier and a storm started to brew. Thunder and lightning clashed.

Eventually Chisame started to get tired.

"Well, thats enough for today, I better get some sleep and prepare for the horror that awaits me tommorow". She changed yet again and dived onto her bed. "I could just take tommorow off...".

Before Chisame could even attempt to get to sleep, a loud thump was heard at her door. Chisame sat up and stared, she reached for her glasses and struggled to put them on straight becase her hand started to shake with fear.

Another loud thump banged against her door. "Wh-who's there?". Chisames voice trembled. There was no reply.

Chisame staggered to her feet, she grabbed a near by lamp and slowly approched the door. "Who's there?" she asked again. Chisame was now infront of the door. Another loud bang caught her by suprise, she fell to the floor and landed on her bottom.

Chisame was angry now. "Ok thats it! if this is a practical jo-".

She swung the door open. Out of nowhere Kotaro fell and landed in her room. He was covered in blood and bruised up. "He-help...m..me". Chisame was shocked, she slowly backed away as she stared at Kotaro's battered body.

"What do i do? The weathers too dangerous to get help but...i have no idea what to do!".

She hesitated for a moment before dragging Kotaro's body into her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Ok...calm down, what do i know about this guy...His names Kotaro, he's friends with Negi, he also uses magic...". She started to look around for things she could use. "Ok, first things first, lets get him onto my bed.

Chisame struggled to drag Kotaro's bloody body onto her clean bed, she tried not to get any blood on herself but it was impossible, Kotaro had to many injuries to tell where the blood was coming from.

She finally got him onto her bed. "Maybe i should have cleaned him first...Bah! too late for that, i'll just have to wipe him down".

Chisame had no choice but to undress Kotaro and clean him, it took hours before she was finally done.

"Im so tired, but i have to finish the job...".

She started to rap bandages around him, half his body was now covered in bandages. Chisame fell to her knees. "What happened to you Kotaro...why did you come here for help?". Chisame continued to mumble questions to herself. All she could do now was wait, wait until the weather clears up or Kotaro wakes up.


	2. The Worries Of Negi

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

It was still dark. Negi was the only one awake in his dorm. Asuna went to sleep early as usual so she could get up for her paper route and it wasn't short after that Konoka joined her. There was something troubling Negi.

"There is something very wrong" thought Negi.

He walked over to the window. Rain was coming down so fast that it was hard to see anything out the window.

"I have this feeling...somethings not right. But what?".

He continued to stare out the window, both his hands were firmly against the window seal.

Konoka slowly rose from her bed, she rubbed her eye as she looked around the room.

"Negi...what are you doing?

Konoka didn't get a reply, Negi didn't even look at her. She saw Negi's face and knew something was wrong. Konoka dragged herself out of the bottom bunk, she struggled to walk since she had only just woke up. As she made her way over to the window Negi was at, she noticed Negi changed both his hands into a fist.

"Are you ok Negi?"

Just before Negi could speak, Konoka placed her hand on his shoulder, she hoped that this would comfort him.

"Konoka, I... I don't know".

Konoka blinked with confusion, was there a problem between them two?

"What do you mean Negi? You can tell me anything, im your friend"

"I know Konoka, it's just...theres something out there, i don't know if it's evil or if someones hurt or anything, but there is something that could harm us physically or mentally out there".

Konoka was suprised, by now Negi would have gone out there to check on something like this, she wondered what was stopping him, could it be that whatever was out there was more series than she thought? She Continued to comfort Negi by putting her arm around him.

"Negi, you need to get some rest, whatever is out there we can face it together tommorow"

"No Konoka, you don't understand, i don't want to find out what's out there...for once...im afriad to find out what it is, because i know that this time it is very serious. Im afriad that it might get worse".

A tear fell from Negi's eye, Konoka reacted fast by leaning down to be face to face with Negi.

"Negi, please don't cry, if this is really bothering you then we should check it out now and get it over with"

"I can't get you involved Konoka, it may be to dangerous".

Konoka smiled, she gently hugged Negi.

"Your stuck with me, now lets go and get Set-chan just incase"

Negi hesitated to reply, knowing that Konoka cared about him so much gave him courage to face this problem, they both rose and quitely changed into more appropiate cloths. Just before they left, Negi looked at Asuna.

"What about Asuna?"

"We should leave her, you know hard it is to get her up, besides, she needs her sleep for her early paper route".

Both of them smiled at each other before tiptoeing out the room and heading for Setsuna's dorm.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The room was no longer clean, it looked more like a hospital room now. Bloody cloths hung from a nearby coat hanger. Chisame was sitting on her computer seat, trying so hard not to doze off. Every now and then Kotaro would cough up blood and be conscious for a few seconds before blacking out again. It frightened Chisame when he blacks out, she wonders if he is going to make it while wiping dry and wet blood of his mouth. It had been half a night and Kotaro looked even worse than before, cleaning him revealed all his wounds that wasn't already wrapped in bandages.

"I don't know how much more i can take of this, I can barely see straight" whispered Chisame.

She looked out the window to check the weather, unbelievably to her, it looked like the weather had got even worse. She pressed her head aganst the window with depression. From what was a normal day at Mahora Acadamy turned into an operation gone wrong.

She heard groaning sounds coming from behind her, as she turned, Kotaro was violently rolling around the bed as he tighty squeezed the sheets, casuing them to tear. Chisame ran over to calm Kotaro down, she didn't want any of her neighbours knocking on her door. It would be hard to explain why an injured 10 year old boy was on her bed. She had to be carful not to touch any of his injuries, which was hard since there were so many. Kotaro softly spoke while still asleep.

"No..not...not you...must st-stop him...must ge..get my...REVENGE!

Out of nowhere Kotaro sat up like lightning with his arms stretched out. Chisames eyes suddenly opened wide with not fear, but a slight pain on her left leg. As she looked down, blood dripped down her leg and onto the floor, one of Kotaro's claws had made a deep cut that broke her skin.

Kotaro stared at the wall infront of him, he then lifted his arm and tlted his head. His heart started to pound when he saw Chisames blood stained on his claw. The blood ran down his finger.

He jumped up to his feet as he watched Chisame fall back while holding her leg.

"Chisame! a-a-are you ok? Im really sorry! Here, let me-

Kotaro fell to the floor, with all the suprises happening in one go, he completly forgot about his own injuries.

"Kotaro! Im fine but please get back in bed".

"Wait...I remember now...he came for me...a supise attack...THAT RAT!"

Kotaro pounded the floor, denting it in the progress. He slowly rose up and approched Chisame. He reached out to help her get to her feet, Chisame reacted by slapping his hand.

"What do you think your doing! It's just a scratch! unlike your injuries, get back in that bed now!"

Kotaro made a 'confused but understandable' face.

"Ah, well yes but...i hurt you and-"

"Hmph, your just like Negi, you always worry about other people and never yourself. Now get back in that bed and we'll talk about what happened".

Kotaro was twitching now, he made a groaning sound as he crawled back into the blood covered bed.

"You certainly act like a 10 year old...oh, and your going to be paying for that dent you made in my floor" said Chisame as she made a smerk to show that she was joking. Kotaro just rubbed the back of his head and made a "Hehe" sound.


	3. Kotaro's Explanation

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

A creak on the floor board made them squeal, both Negi and Konoka were approching Setsuna's room at a slow pace. Who knew that tiptoeing could be so hard? The further down they went, the darker the hallway seemed, it was almost pitch black now.

"Negi, i can't see anything...how far are we?"

There was no reply.

"Negi? Are you there?"

Konoka started to get scared, she trembled to the wall and started to feel around. Eventully she reached the end of the hallway, did she make a wrong turn? Konoka managed to find a window where a little light shed out, barely. She looked out the window, hoping that a certain part of the outside would tell her what hallway she was in. Rain continued to fall, black clouds roamed over Mahora Acadamy. Konoka was fasinated by the cycle of the weather that was going on today.

She wiped the window clean with her sleeve and pressed her head against it. The glass felt cold. Her eyes scoped the area, there wasn't enough light to see everything, except...

Konoka jumped back from the window, only a few inches outside the window stood a shadow figure, it's eyes glowed blood red with rage. Konoka gasped as she slowly took another step back, her eyes couldn't sway away from the figures. Whatever it was, it started to roam closer to Konoka, passing through the wall with ease like a ghost.

Konoka shrieked, she turned to run but bumped into something. As she fell to the floor, she whimpered to the figure.

"Please, please leave me alone! Don't hurt me!".

She backed up against a wall, a flashlight shined against her face. As she looked up, her scared expressions turned into relief, it was one of Konoka's happiest moments in her life.

"Ojou-Sama, are you alright?".

It was Setsuna, followed by Negi.

"Konoka, where did you go? We were both worried about you" asked Negi.

Konoka looked at Negi, her eyes had tears about to come down. She jumped into Setsuna's arms.

"Set-Chan! It was horrible! There was something out there! It tried to...i don't know!".

"Ah...Ojou-Sama, it's ok now, your safe" replied Setsuna as she looked at Negi.

"Just as I feared, It has already hurt someone, and who knows what else it has done..." whispered Negi, a hint of fear was noted in his voice by Setsuna.

"Negi Sensei, I recommened we return Ojou-Sama to her dorm before moving on" requested Setsuna.

"Yes...yes of course".

They both watched Konoka as she held Setsuna tight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You certainly made my day even worse than before" complained Chisame.

Kotaro was staring down at the blankets, he was thinking of all the things that happened to him today. Chisame just watched.

"So...do you know what happened?".

"I remember every last detail...".

Chisame waited, expecting a proper answer.

"Well? tell me then! How can you expect me to help a brat like you when you keep it all to yourself?".

Kotaro slowly lifted his head and looked at Chisame's leg, he sighed with guilt.

"Im sorry...about your leg".

"I told you not to worry abo-"

Chisame saw that Kotaro really meant what he said, the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel even worse.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to, now please...tell me what happened".

Kotaro redirected his sight to Chisame's face and gave a little smile.

"It started out like a normal day, it was the end of the school and i was waiting for Kaede so we could train together in the forest near here, Unfortuantly because of the Princibles wishes for everyone to go straight home, she only had enouh time to come along and tell me that she couldn't make it today".

_"Ah, Kaede, you took your time"_

_"Sorry de gozaru, i can't train with you today, Princibles wishes, he says that the weather is going to get to dangerous"._

_"Really? well, you do what you want, A little bad weather wont bother me"_

_"Nin Nin, Maybe another time de gozaru"_

"I trained on my own for the rest of the day, as you could expect i was pretty tired. I started walking home, it was pretty dark and the rain was coming down hard, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting back to Chizuru and Natsumi's dorm. It was only a mile from your place when it happened. It used the darkness to move...there was no way i could have stopped it from happening. I was walking along the pathway and then...he came up from behind me...his claws struck my back, causing me to crash through metre's of concrete and slam into an abandoned house...atleast i think it was abandoned. Of course, being tired from training and then taking a full thruttle punch to the back, my body couldn't cope properly and my sight went dizzy. One second he was across the street, the next he was infront of me, pounding me over and over again. Finally he stopped, i remember him saying one last thing to me".

_"Mutt...you bring disgrace to the Eastern mages...listen to my voice, do you recognise this voice? Because this is the last voice your ever going to here"._

_"_Being half a demon and a dog as my specialty, i had to choice but to play dead, it seemed to work as i heard footsteps walking away from me...until i was hit with one last dark blast. He left my body to rot and burn"

Chisame was shocked at the things that happened to him.

"Pretty soon i started to crawl to your place, knowing that your the only person who i could trust who was in a radious that i could stagger to, and here we are now".

Both of them stared at each other, Chisame struggled to even blink because of how shocked she was, and Kotaro...Kotaro was scarred for life with that haunting memory.


	4. The Expected Attack

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

"Im amazed you were even able to get here!". screeched Chisame.

Kotaro simply chuckled, Chisame could tell by the way he was acting that there was still something on his mind.

"What is it now?".

"Wha? no-nothing, i told you everything".

"Oh come on Kotaro, i can read you like a book, spill it".

Kotaro sighed again, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. Seconds later he opened them again.

"I may know this attacker...and if it is him, then he's no doubt still here, which makes Mahora Acadamy a very, VERY, dangerous area to be around. Right now your in danger, right now Negi and Asuna, everyone...is in danger. This thing wont give a second thought when it comes to attacking anyone, that includes harmless teenage girls.I mean just look at me, if this thing could almost kill me, just think what else it could do".

Chisame was speechless, Not only was Kotaro, a powerful demon, almost killed with ease. But that thing was still out there.

"Because of me...that thing is out there...i need to stop it!"

He staggered out of the bed, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other hung onto the wall.

"Are you crazy? How do you expect to fight him in your condition? You can barely stand!".

"I need to do this! maybe if he-

Kotaro went silent, a cold chill went down his spine. His eyes sharply opened wide.

"Kotaro...whats wrong?"

Chisame had trouble understanding why Kotaro went silent, it was like he went into a sudden state of shock.

"Chisame...i need you to exit the room".

"What?".

"NOW!"

Chisame was startled, she ran out the room and turned to Kotaro

"Oh, and Chisame...Thanks"

Before she could respond, Black shadows smashed through the window and wrapped itself around Kotaro, a loud screech forced Chisame to cover her ears, one of the lenses on her glasses cracked. All she could do was watch as Kotaro was slowly dragged out the window.

"Lets finish this! Gah!

Kotaro released his grip, both him and the shadow figure fell.

It was over as quick as it started, Kotaro was gone, Chisame ran over to the window and screamed his name. It was to dark to see anything.

"No, no no...i can't just sit here and do nothing, i have to help him!"

Chisame raced out her room, having no idea what to expect.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Negi, Konoka and Setsuna were back at Asuna's room. Konoka was still slightly skeptical.

"Ok Konoka, Setsuna and I are going to leave you here with Asuna, you should be safe for a while".

"But N-N-Negi, i want to come with you and Set-Chan".

"Ojou-sama, i cannot allow this, with the state you were in a few minutes ago, it would be best if you stayed here".

"But Set-Chan! i can be useful, if you get hurt then i can heal you with my artifact".

Setsuna sighed, she hated argueing with Konoka, and she hated disagreeing with her more. The more Konoka asked, the harder it became for Setsuna. Finally Negi spoke.

"Konoka, if you get hurt, Neither me and Setsuna could forgive ourselves, if you came, you would be putting a heavy burdon on both our shoulders".

"Ah...Negi...".

Out of nowhere a scream echoed through the hallways

"KOTARO!"

Seconds after, a crash was heard outside the dorms.

All 3 of them stumbled to the floor.

"That scream sounded like Chisame!" shouted Negi.

Suddenly Konoka's room door opened. Asuna stood there wondering why the 3 of them were on the floor.

"You all have alot of explaining to do..." groaned Asuna.

Negi rushed to his feet, followed by Setsuna and Konoka.

"Sorry Asuna' we'll explain later. Right now Kotaro is in trouble, lets go!".

All 4 of them rushes to the nearest exit, they slammed the door open. The first thing they saw was a cloud of smoke surrounding a hole in the ground. As the smoke cleared, there stood the shadow figure on top of Kotaro's battered body in the ground.

"Thats the figure that i saw!" shouted Konoka.

The Figure simply looked at them and laughed.

"The sun is rising...but i will be back for you" Laughed the figure as it escaped through the remaining shadows.

Koraro laid there, looking lifeless. Chisame ran out of the nearby building, shouting his name. Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna watched as the sun rose, before joining in Chisame's grief.


	5. The Temporary Aftermath

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

The classroom was silent, the news that Kotaro was in a life threatening situation spread quickly across the school. Natsumi was one of the most concerned, her hands was deep inside her lap as she worried about Kotaro. Negi gently slid the door open and peacefully walked in. The whole class stood and bowed quitely, something Negi wasn't use to. The Dean had told Negi not to give to much details and to make up something about the damages outside. Negi didn't like lieing to his class, he felt like it was betraying them.

"As most of you know, Kotaro is in a life threatening situation right now...details on what happened have to him not been discovered yet. The damages outside were caused by the bad weather, until further notice...all clubs have been closed again today incase of bad weather again".

This time there were no complaints, Negi guessed that because the students assumed the weather caused all those damage, they were going to follow his orders without hesitation.

Negi checked who was absent from class. Chisame was one of them.

"Of course" thought Negi, the poor girl didn't get any sleep and had to face all those events, she would never have come in the next day. It wasn't just her though, Konoka and Setsuna were also absent. Konoka hardly got any sleep either and Setsuna vowed to protect Konoka, in or out of school.

Suddenly Natsumi stood up.

"Negi sensei...is it ok for Kotaro to get visiters after school?" whimpered Natsumi.

Not alot of the students were suprised that she asked, after all, they all think that Kotaro is Natsumi's younger brother.

"Im sure Kotaro would like that Natsumi" replied Negi as he gave a guilty smile.

After a long day, school was finally over. The classroom was empty and Negi was ready to leave.

"N-Negi sensei".

Negi turned and saw Sayo floating infront of her desk.

"Sayo? Is there something you need?".

"Can you stay a little longer sensei?".

Negi wanted to see Kotaro, but was fasinated when Sayo wanted him to stay.

"Is there something wrong Sayo?".

"Well...actually, yes. Negi sensei, im afraid".

"Sayo, afriad? after all this time being on her own, she's afraid now?" thought Negi.

"What are you afriad of Sayo?".

Sayo placed her hands on her face as she spoke.

"I don't know what it is sensei, it was a dark figure. It entered the room yesterday shortly after you left. It was looking for something.I tried to hide but...it always kept it's eyes on me, i was afraid sensei".

Negi dropped his suitcase.

"This thing would even try to hurt a harmless ghost..." He thought again.

Both Negi and Sayo stared at each other. Sayo floated closer to Negi.

"Negi...if you have more important things to do, i'll be fine on my own...i think".

"Don't worry Sayo, i have marking to do anyway, i'll stay here and do it".

"T-thank you Negi-kun!". Shouted Sayo as she blushed.

"Poor Sayo...while everyone else is at home with friends, she has to stay here, alone..." whispered Negi.

He picked his briefcase up and placed it onto his desk, knowing that Sayo wasn't afraid as much anymore relieved him, but where and when was the shadow figure going to strike next?.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kotaro laid there, all sorts of medical equipment was attatched to him. Natsumi walked in, the first thing she heard was the 'Beep' from the machine. She slowly approched his dented body. Natsumi could barely look at him because of how bad the injuries were. She grabbed his hand.

"Kotaro...please, if you can hear me...wake up soon...Chizuru is missing you and...our dorm feels empty without you".

Natsumi slowly broke down to tears. She continued to talk.

"If you...if you were gone, then I...I don't know what i would do, because...I lo-".

Before Natsumi could finish her sentance, Takahata walked in.

"Oh, Natsumi, are you here to visit Kotaro aswell?".

Natsumi quickly rubbed her eyes, she didn't want Takahata seeing her cry.

"Um, yes sensei".

"It's a tragedy for what happened to Kotaro, he's such a strong and kind young man".

"Uh, sensei, what did happen to Kotaro?".

Takahata quickly tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make her upset.

"Well, unfortauntly i am not allowed to tell anyone, but i can tell you that there is a high probability that he should be waking up soon".

Natsumi smiled.

"How soon?".

"Atleast in the next few days, a week maybe".

Natsumi felt much better, knowing that Kotaro was going to be fine.

"Thank you sensei!" smiled Natsumi as she ran out the room.

Takahata's smile turned into a frown, with Kotaro alive, that figure wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

"Wake up soon Kotaro, your the only one who knows anything about this thing".

Takahata walked over to the nearby window.

"Whatever it is, it's out there, and until we do something about this, every student is in danger, including Negi-kun" whispered Takahata.

It was turning dark now. From how things went yesterday, Takahata wasn't expecting a silent night.


	6. A Vicious Encounter

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

Negi was almost finished with his marking, as he looked up. Sayo was happily sitting at her desk, watching him. he never noticed how quite Sayo could be, and yet he had fun spending time with her. Negi placed his red marking pen down.

"Well Sayo, it's pretty late, luckily im done now, do you need anything else?" asked Negi politely.

Sayo gave a sweet smile to Negi.

"No thanks Negi-kun, you have done enough for me, im not afriad now".

"Ah, thats good! well, i'll see you tommorow Sayo".

"Goodbye Negi-kun! Thank you!".

just as Negi turned to the door, a tapping sound hit against the window behind him, Negi slowly turned to Sayo. She was still in her seat, looking back at Negi.

"N-N-Negi-kun...what's that noise?".

Negi approched the window, the closer he got, the more taps were made.

"Do you want me to go out there? I can see what's making the tapping sound" whispered Sayo.

Negi turned to her.

"No, even if you are a ghost Sayo, i will still be putting you in danger. I can't allow that".

Negi was only inches away from the window, He peered through the glass but saw nothing, the tapping had stopped.

Behind Negi, lumps of shadow emereged from the blank walls and slid across the room, they started to fuse together. Second by second the black lump grew bigger and higher. Sayo felt the presence of turned to see the blob already the same height as Negi.

"Negi! Behind you!" shouted Sayo.

As Negi turned, the blob was twice the size as he was now, Negi slowly looked up to see the figures face. Before Negi could even think of what to do, the figure shot a dark shadow out of its left side, using it as an arm to grab Negi around the neck and slam him into the glass. He started to choke as the figure spoke.

"So, Kotaro is stilll alive, im not suprised...he always was hard to kill" growled the figure.

"Y-You we-were spying o...on us?" gagged Negi.

"You truely are a fool...I was hiding in the avaliable shadows in your pathetic class, watching, waiting, stalking your information. I didn't have to wait long before you told me what i needed to hear. Kotaro is alive, now tell me...WHERE IS HE!" screeched the figure as it slammed Negi even harder into the window, causing it to crack.

"Let go of him!" shouted Sayo.

"SILENCE! The dead mean nothing to me, now leave, unless you want to watch me forcefully kill your teacher...".

Sayo had no experiance in fighting, all she could do was attempt to posses the figure. She lauched herself into the blob of shadow, he didn't even flinch.

"HAHAHAHA, do you really think a weak ghost like you can posses a great shadow demon like me! YOU ARE FOOLISH!".

The figure screeched as it pushed Sayo out of it's body, forcing her through the next room.

"SAYO" shouted Negi.

Negi placed his feet onto the cracked glass and pushed himself, attempting to kick the figure. His leg entered the figures body and exited out the other side.

"Hmph, did you not know that kicking a shadow is impossible? laughed the figure sarcastically.

The figure created a blast of dark magic using the same arm to choke Negi. The blast covered Negi's face as it pushed him through the glass, he smashed through the window and landed outside on his back. He looked up at the sky where the stars twinkled, then it went black with clouds. The figure jumped out and smashed his foot onto Negi's chest. If Negi didn't have his magic barrier, the kick would have easily crushed his ribs. Negi cried out loud, spit flew out of his mouth.

"Tell me where he is...".

Negi raised both his hands, he started to Incantate a spell.

"O 2 Spirits of wind Co-"

Before he could finish, the dark figure smashed it's fist into Negi's face, forcing it into the ground. The figure took it's foot of him and grabbed Negi's head. His hand was much larger than Negi's head. The figure dragged his damaged body out of the ground. Negi just hung there,dangling back of forth, lifeless.

"My my, i was expecting a challenge, looks like im just going to have to tear down the school until i find Kota-

Without warning, Negi's hands raised. A white aura surrounded his fingers.

"A DELAYED SPELL!" screeched the figure.

2 White magic arrows shot out of Negi's hand, they raced into the Figure and struck him hard. The Figure screamed as it backed away from Negi.

Negi rose while holding the right side of his face.

"You hurt Kotaro, you threaten my students and Mahora Acadamy...I cannot allow you to roam free any longer!".

"Ahhh, a minor setback, but now i know what im up against. Just you wait...once i find Kotaro, i'll be back for you!". Shouted the Figure as it shot itself up into the darkness

Negi stumbled foward.

"I can't let you...get away..with th-".

He fell to his knees, his chest started to pound hard with pain. Negi ripped his shirt open to find a black bruise that covered half of his body. Suddenly his right eye went blind, what did the figure do to him?.

Sayo flew through the wall, seeing the horror of what happened to Negi. He stared at her with a shocked face and attempted to speak.

"Sayo...Get hel-"

He coughed up black blood. Negi fell to the floor hard.

"NEGI-KUN!" screamed Sayo

Sayo panicked, she floated away as fast as she could, looking for any help.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Setsuna sat cross legged in Asuna and Konoka's room. The thought that Negi hadn't returned from school didn't cross her mind until Asuna brought it up.

"It's pretty late, where is that brat?" asked Asuna.

"It's not like him to be so late..." whimpered Konoka.

Setsuna changed from cross legged into sitting on top of her knee's.

"Maybe he's patrolling the area?" suggested Setsuna.

Asuna looked in the corner of the room, Negi's staff was still there.

"Without his staff?".

"I have a bad feeling about this" replied Konoka.

Suddenly Setsuna rushed to her feet, her face was directed at the window. Outside glowed two red eyes. She heard a voice vibrate through the air.

"Where is Kotaro..."

Setsuna turned to Asuna and Konoka.

"GET DOWN!"

A wave of shadow sprayed it's way through the window, overtaking the room. Asuna and Konoka were firmly on the ground and was uneffected. Unfortauntly, Setsuna had to warn them, risking her own safety. The shadow wrapped itself around Setsuna and threw her out the window. Her body slammed into a nearby lamp post.

"SET-CHAN!" screamed Konoka

Asuna and Konoka raced to the window. There stood the shadowed figure, looking down on Setsuna.

"I don't care how many of you i have to attack and kill...i will find out were Kotaro is" laughed the figure.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takahata sat beside Kotaro's bed. He was waiting while at the same time protecting him from anything. He had his arms crossed while tapping his foot on the ground.

"I need to protect you at any cost Kotaro, you are our only chance at defeating this thing..." thought Takahata.

He was desprate for a cigeratte, but could wait if needed.

Suddenly Sayo crashed through the wall, tears were running down her eyes. Takahata rushed to his feet.

"Sayo! whats the matter!"

Sayo struggled to speak, she was stll panicking and stuttered her words.

"N-N-Negi-Kun...I...it's Negi-k-kun!".

"What about Negi!".

"H-He was a-a-attacked by...by something!".

"What! Where is he!".

"H-he's outside t-t-the c-classroom! He's hurt!".

Takahata rushed to Negi's class, hoping that Negi was ok.


	7. The Shadow in Negi

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

Setsuna wasn't moving, was she faking it? Or was she really hurt. The Shadow figure continued to look down on Setsuna, smirking with evil.

"As a swordsman, she didn't do very well defending herself. She needs to learn that friends arn't always worth the trouble, perhapes you should tell her that...IF, she survives. It really depends if i get my answer. Maybe..."

The Figure turned to Asuna and Konoka, he pointed his finger at Konoka.

"You...yes, i see...you have alot of feelings for this...'mortal' if thats what you could call her. Tell me, are you willing to risk her life to protect another?" chuckled the figure.

Konoka gulped, it was either herself, Setsuna or Kotaro. She could lead him away from Setsuna and Kotaro, risking her own life in the progress, or she could risk Kotaro's life, hoping that someone will be by Kotaro's bed, protecting him from the very figure she was facing now.

"No answer? let me make it easier for you". growled the figure as it stretched out it's pallm.

A ball of shadow sparked itself from the figures fingers, growing until it was twice the size as Setsuna's head.

The shadow figure looked back at Konoka and winked, he wasn't lieing.

"Now, lets talk buisness, wheres Kotaro".

Without a thought, Konoka replied fast.

"Ok!...ok, i'll show you.

Asuna grabbed onto Konoka's arm.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Asuna.

The Shadowed figure glared at Asuna.

"STAY...out of my buisness".

A gust of wind blew past Asuna, causing her to stagger back.

Konoka approched the Figure with caution, carefully tracing her steps, she didn't want to provoke the thing. She stopped right infront of the figure, her arms were clinched against her chest. They were both face to face, Konoka wasn't scared, if it meant Setsuna's safety, she would do anything.

"I remember Takahaha entering Kotaro's room, i prey that he is still there" thought Konoka.

With the ball of shadow still in the figures hand, he turned back to Setsuna.

"If you lie to me, i'll be back for her...and there will be bledshed...".

The ball of shadow dissapeared.

"Now, lead the way, simpleton".

Konoka turned to Kotaro's direction and slowly started to walk, followed by the shadow figure. Konoka walked pass Asuna. Before doing the same, the shadow figure whispered to Asuna.

"If you follow us, you will die...oh yes, you...will...die" whispered the shadow figure as it walked past Asuna.

All Asuna could was watch, as both Konoka and the figure dissapeared into the night. She quickly thought of an idea.

"Theres only one person I can think of that can deal with a monster like this" .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takahata raced through the corridors, running past dorms and waking people up. Students from 3-A slid there doors open and poked there heads out to see what was going on. He finally reached Negi's classroom. He looked around the class before running up to the smashed window. He leaned over the window, Negi was nowhere in sight. All he could see was a trail of shadow stained on the ground, leading around the corner of the building. Takahata leaped over window and landed on his feet.

He could hear deep breathing in the direction of the trail.

"Negi-kun...is that you?" asked Takahata.

He slowly followed the trail, creeping around the corner. Takahata was stunned by what he saw. There laid Negi on his stomach, he was having trouble breathing. Takahata rushed to Negi's side and leaned down. He grabbed his side and turned him onto his back, supporting his neck.

"Negi, Negi can you hear me?".

"Taka-" Negi coughed up more black blood.

"Negi, did the figure make any direct contact with you? Did any darkness get inside of you!.

Negi could hardly speak, he continued to cought up black blood and twitched.

Suddenly, the students that Takahata woke up appeared, the group consisted of Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Ayaka, Fuka and Fumika

Kaede rushed to the front of the group

"Whats the matter de goz-"

Kaede suddenly notcied Negi, followed by the rest of the group. They all gasped.

Takahata turned to them.

"Kaede! don't let the twins see anymore...please, take them away. Nodoka, I need you to use your artifact. Yue, Ayaka, notify the dean at once!" ordered Takahata.

One by one they followed the orders, Kaede took the twins away as soon as Takahata requested it, Yue had to help Ayaka snap out of it, she shouted her name as she shook her. Eventully Ayaka backed away, tears flowing down her eyes, the sight of Negi coughing up blood on the floor wasn't a pretty sight for her. Nodoka tried to control herself, she stumbled to her knee's with shock.

"Nodoka, please! your Negi's only chance of survival, we need to know what happened to him".

Nodoka nodded as she crawled to Negi. She summoned her artiact.

"Adeat!". She shouted.

The Magic book appeared infront of her, she slowly picked it up, Negi continued to suffer which made her afriad.

"Nodoka, your going to need to ask him what happened, it's your artifact and you are the only one who can use it".

"Y-y-yes sensei" whimpered Nodoka.

She raised her book up to her chest and asked the question.

"N-N-Negi s-sensei, what h-happened to you!" shouted Nodoka as she handed the book over to Takahata, she didn't even want to think about what happened to Negi, let alone know.

Takahata held the book in one hand and Negi's hand in the other. Nodoka changed sides, to hold Negi's other hand. The first picture appeared on the page, it showed Negi and Sayo at the window, with the shadow figure behind Negi, the description appeared.

_"Me and Sayo investigated a tapping sound heard at the window"_

The next picture appeared, it showed Negi slammed against the window by the shadow figure.

_The figure suprise attacked me, it slammed me against the window and forced Sayo out the room._

Another picture appeared, This time it showed Negi being hit with a shadow ball to the face.

_The Figure hit me hard with a shadow ball to the face, thats when i started to feel different"._

Takahata looked at Negi.

"The shadow ball to the face! it must have entered through your noise and mouth! The Darkness is killing you inside!". shouted Takahata.

Nodoka noticed another picture appear on the book.

"Takahata! look at the book!".

He quickly picked up the book, the picture had Negi laying there with Takahata in the picture, negi was coloured half black.

_Please! get away from me! I don't know...h-how much more!"._

Suddendly the next page went completly black, the description under it startled Takahata.

_Kill these fools, no! I must not harm th- YES! you will kill them, i am in control, I AM YOU!_

Negi's eyes started to flicker red, a smile began to show on his face.

"Nodoka! hold his arm down!".

It was to late, Negi pushed Nodoka to one side as he jumped to his feet. His eyes glowed red and his hair started to change black, the colour changed from the root to the tip of the hair. Takahata was still holding Negi's hand. Negi simply laughed as he flung Takahata across the pathway.

"O how the mighty fall, the great Negi Springfield has fallen to the darkness, and so shall everyone else, starting with you!". screeched Negi.


	8. The Power Of Friendship And Love

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

"What have you done with Negi-kun!". shouted Takahata.

Negi stood there with darkness glowing around him. He raised his clenched fist and examined it.

"Oh yes, this will do just fine" laughed Negi.

"Answer me!".

Negi's smile turned to a frown as he turned to Takahata.

"I don't know what your talking about, I am Negi".

"Your not Negi, your that figure that attacked Kotaro yesterday!".

"Oh you FOOL!, im not that demon. I am simply a new being that grew inside this boy. You see, when Negi was attacked by the shadow ball to the face, the darkness entered him. Suprisingly the darkness in this boy was very strong, i must ask you...is he a dark mage?".

"I don't have to tell you anything! give me back Negi!".

"Ah ah, i can easily finish this boy of. Sure, i would be killed in the progress, but i wont feel a thing! Now tell me, is this boy a dark mage?".

"Bah...he's been taking lessons from a dark mage, thats all i know!".

"Interesting, well because of those lessons, I was born. If he didn't have enough darkness in him, the darkness had entered would have simply killed him and that would be that, but both the evil powers fused, creating me. I must say, THE POWER IS GREAT!.

"Just give up now, Before Negi couldn't defeat me even when using his full power, what makes you think you can do the same?.

"Humans...always to confident. I am a new life, I am pure! I have no way been harmed yet and with new life comes new abilities, this boys power has doubled with me inside of him. I have all his memories, which means...

"Which means you know all my moves, my tactics".

"Very good human".

Everything went silent, Takahata was in an attack position while Negi just stood there.

"You still havn't noticed have you?" asked Negi

"What?".

Suddenly another Negi appeared behind Takahata.

"That Negi was an illusion the hole time" whispered Negi.

Takahata quickly turned to see Negi's with a ball of shadow in each hand. Negi suddenly moved like lightning, one second he was a few inches away from Takahata, the next second one of his hands was firmy against Takahata's chest while the shadow ball was still active. While pushing him, the shadow ball exploded, forcing Takahata to smash into the ground.

Takahata slowly watched Negi as he prepared to throw the second shadow ball, suddeny he heard a voice.

"Stop it Negi!" shouted Nodoka as she grabbed Negi's arm with the shadow ball in it.

"Let me go! i must finish him!".

"No Negi! You can stop this! Are you really going to let this weak darkness control you!".

"How dare yo-y- ARGHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Thats it Negi! you can do it! Save Takahata!".

"GAHH, GR- NO! I MUST FINISH THIS!".

Negi kicked Nodoka to the floor.

"YOU! IF I GET RID OF YOU...I CAN MAINTAIN THIS FORM!"

The direction of Negi changed to Nodoka, he uncontrollably laughed as he prepared to throw the shadow ball at her.

"HELP ME NEGI SENSEI!" scramed Nodoka.

The ball of shadow disappeared, Nodoka watched as Negi fell to the ground, unconcious. Nodoka rushed up to his side. She noticed that his hair was still black.

Takahata managed to crawl to his knee's.

"Nodoka! Negi still isn't back to normal, I must perform a powerful spell to rid him of this creature, until then he is still dangerous!.

Takahata started to incantate.

"Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!".

A white circle flared through the ground and around Negi. Slowly, a shadow of Negi rose out of his body, screeching and screaming. As it continued to float up into the air, the shadow glared at Nodoka. She simply turned away as the shadow continued to screech at her. Finally, it started to disintagrate, the shadow managed to make out on last sentence.

"Never forget, never forgive...never..." growled the shadow as the last of it disintagrated.

Negi laid there, he was back to normal, but to what extent was he damaged? Nodoka rushed to his aid while Takahata stared out to the sky.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Konoka continued to walk to Kotaro's dorm. The Shadow figure was getting impatient.

"You are testing my patience...why...what more must i do to get you to go faster?".

"Kotaro is close by, I promise" whimpered Konoka.

It was true, Kotaro was very close by, they were walking down the hallway his room was on. Finally Konoka spotted his door, it was half open. As she took the first step near his door, her eyes caught Kotaro, but no one else.

"No, theres no one else there, what am i going to do?" thought Konoka. She hesitated before walking past his room, hoping that the shadow behind her didn't notice him.

"You hesitated...what are you hiding?". asked the figure.

"No-nothing".

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!". roared the figure.

He watched Konoka's eyes, waiting for her to make a mistake, and she did. Konoka flickered her eyes to Kotaro's room for just a split second. That was enough for the shadow figure.

"Hmph, i must thank you for your services, but don't think your safe". laughed the figure as it made it's way to Kotaro's door.

"NO!" shouted Konoka.

The shadow figure slammed the door open, there laid Kotaro.

"I have been looking for you, my old friend" smirked the shadow figure.


	9. Help From A Friend

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

It was happening, the one thing that everyone tried so hard to prevent, Takahata, Setsuna, Negi, Konoka, it wasn't enough. The shadow figure stared at Kotaro, savouring the moment before he met his end.

"3 years...i waited 3 years to find and kill you Kotaro, it only seems like yesterday that you abandoned me to die, but oh no, your dispicable face kept me going. Everytime I blinked, I saw you. EVERYTIME...I made someone suffer, it wasn't enough! Because the same thought that you were still out there, getting away with what you done to me, kept me going. Now, prepare to meet your end" growled the shadow figure.

Konoka attempted to grab the figure, she threw herself onto it's right arm, just to sink through it. The figure didn't care, it simply continued to approch Kotaro, it could taste it's victory.

"Once you are gone, i will eliminate anyone that you cared about. I will rip them shred to shred, finally, I will be able to enjoy killing!.

Konoka ran straight through the figure and stretched her arms out, trying to stop it from harming Kotaro.

"Why? why are you doing this!"? shouted Konoka.

"Why? WHY?".

The shadow figure grabbed the back of Konoka's neck and forced her down, inches away for Kotaro's face.

"DO YOU SEE WHY? DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH?".

"W-w-what did he ever do to you!".

"THIS FREAK, THIS DOG! HE BRAUGHT PAIN ONTO ME, HE CHOSE TO LEAVE ME BEHIND WHEN HE COULD HAVE EASILY SAVED ME,

"I don't know what your talking about!".

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T, WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU? WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU THAT HE DECIDED TO LEAVE ONE OF HIS TEAMMATE'S BEHIND FOR HIS OWN SELFISH DESIRE!".

The enraged figure tossed Konoka aside, he slammed his hands together and seconds later opened them, revealing a large electric ball swerling around.

"THIS...WILL BE AN EVENT TO REMEMBER!".

The shadow figure raised his arms, preparing to smash the ball into Kotaro. Konoka prepared for the worst, she turned to look away, only to notice someone else standing at the door.

"Y-you?" whispered Konoka.

"Hmph, move girl".

As the shadow figure was about to strike, a hand made it's way through it's body and grabbed a hold of the electic ball. For the first time, the Shadow figure was suprised. It turned to see what stopped him it his track. There stood a girl, her hair was blonde and long, with a hint of evil in her face.

"Ah, so it's you...Evangeline". screeched the shadow figure.

There stood Evangeline in her adult form, smirking with suspence. Behind her was Konoka and Asuna.

"I trust you know whats going to happen next". asked Evangeline.

"Of course, just let me finish what im doing and i'll be with you in a moment" replied the figure.

As the shadow figure turned back, he saw Evangeline's hand absorb the electric ball, she took a step closer to the figure.

"I don't think you know who your dealing with" said the figure.

"and I don't think YOU know who your dealing with". replied Evangeline with anger.

Without warning, Evangeline used the same hand that absorbed the electric ball to create a spike a ice, she smashed it against the figures head, flinging him through the roof and into the sky. The shadow figure blew a gust of wind behind him, helping him stop. Still dazed, he challenged Evangeline.

"So you want to play? Well, come and get me!" shouted the shadow figure.

Evangeline launched her self into the sky while laughing. Both of them exchanged powerful hits to each other. First Evangeline would hit, then the figure would hit. Evangeline consentrated more on the stomach, repeatedly punching and kicking the figure over and over. She started getting the upper hand and dodged a few fierce puches. Eventully the figure got frustrated, he backed away and started launching shadow balls and her. She managed to dodge the first few before finally getting hit by one on the chest, causing her to spin back.

Evangeline responded by throwing her own darkness at the figure, she fired dark lightning bolts out of both hands, the figure continued to throw shadow balls, the lightning bolts collided with the balls and created a smoke screen. Neither of them could see now. Suddenly Evangaline shot through the smoke, attempting to hit the figure with another lighting bolt. The shdow figure shot a ball at her, it hit, but unexpectedly went straight through her, followed by her dissapearing. It was a copy. The shadow figure looked around, shooting shadow balls in any direction.

"Where are you!" shouted the shadow figure.

Right after the question came an answer, Evangeline appreared above him with a dark energy ball in her hand. She threw the ball with force. It was a direct hit to the figures head. He plunged to the ground and smashed into the concrete.

She rushed down to where the figure landed. He was gone. Evangaline looked around, watching for any sudden movements. Out of nowhere the shadow figure rose from the ground under her, shadow balls at the ready. he shot both of them out of his hands, hitting Evangeline on the leg and stomach. She fell back a few meters. The shadow figure continued to roam around in the concrete, using the shadows to move. Evangeline jumped to her feet with a solution. She shot a bolt of dark lightning into the ground, creating a current and shocking the figure.

He jumped out of the ground before being knocked down again by a punch from Evangeline. He quickly reacted by swinging his feet at her, knocking her back and dazing her. They rushed at each other, slamming and connecting there hands to one another, grappling.

"Never before have i faced such a foe, i must know, who are you!" qustioned the shadow figure.

"I am Evangeline the vampire, the queen of the night, the puppet master!". laughed Evangeline

"I suppose you want to know who I am?".

"Not really, if you were important then i would know you".

"You dare! you dare insult Tyranoeus, the shadow walker? I am one of the few surviving species!" growled Tyranoeus.

"I couldn't really care if you were the last of your kind! You will fall to me".

Suddenly the sun started to rise, Tyranoeus made a hissing sound.

"You completly ruined my plan, but atleast i got to fight a worthy foe, thats the most fun i have had in years! But until next time...".

Tyranoeus pushed back Evangeline and fled into the remaining shadows. Evangeline simply licked her lips with joy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Konoka and Asuna sat next to Kotaro's bed, watching the sun rise.

"It's over for now" whispered Konoka.

Suddenly Takahata rushed past the room with Nodoka, they were carrying Negi. Asuna and Konoka looked at each other before following them into the next room.

"Takahata! What happened to Negi!" shouted Asuna.

Nodoka was in the corner, covering her face.

"Ah, Asuna! Negi was attacked by that figure, i'll tell you more later but right now we need to hook him up to these machines!".

Konoka was comforting Nodoka in the corner. Asuna started to attach the medical equipment to Negi, hoping for the best.

* * *

**A quick message to the readers, any review about my story will help boost my confidence and will hopefully help me create bigger and better stories/chapters. Any review that includes good feedback and advice to improve will be very appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Waking Up

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

It was awkward in a way. Kotaro and Negi were both taken down by Tyranoeus and now there recovering in two seperate rooms next to each other. What are the odds?

It was still a school day, with the exception of Chisame, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Evangeline, class 3-A were all in. Takahata volunteered to be Negi's substitute for the day. he didn't mind, what he did mind was the negative attitudes around around the class, but he couldn't blame them. By now he was sure that the news about Negi was out, which worried him alot.

Takahata watched the class, everyone looked sad and worried, even Zazie looked more disturbed than usual. He needed to draw there attention away from Negi and Kotaro.

"Can i have your attention".

It took everyone a while before realising what he said, they all slowly looked at him.

"I assure you all that Negi and Kotaro will be fine, but right now we need to consentrate on something positive, any suggestons?".

The classroom stayed quite. Takahata sighed. Finally someone raised her hand, it was Fumika.

"Well sensei, we could...make a get well card for Negi and Kotaro, that would make me feel better...".

It was only a matter of time before more students supported the idea, Takahata crossed his arms and smiled.

"Sure, why not. Negi and Kotaro would enjoy that" replied Takahata.

Within minutes the class was back to normal, all smiling and laughing as they made the cards.

_"So, his names Tyranoeus" _thought Takahata.

He made his way around the class, he got to the end where Chachamuru sat, expecting him.

"Chachamuru, where is Evangeline?".

"Master is taking some time of, she wanted some time to rest after last nights incident".

"Of course, I understand".

He walked down the class again before running int Nodoka.

"Ah, Nodoka, how are you doing?".

"Well...I...I know you told us that Negi will be fine but...".

Takahata placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No worries Nodoka, i understand. Negi's room is free to be visited after school".

"V-v-visit?".

"Hehe, well, i need to speak to some other students, will you be ok?".

"Y-yes sensei".

* * *

Asuna sat beside Negi's bed, watching his heart beat moniter. Each beep was comferting for her to hear, knowing that nothing was going wrong. As she turned to Negi, Evangeline walked in.

"How's the boy?" Evangeline asked.

"Stable" replied Asuna while still watching him.

Evangeline walked up and stood beside her.

"Your going to do something about this...right?" asked Asuna.

Evangeline made a 'Tsk' noice as she turned her back to Asuna.

"No".

"What! what do you mean no?".

"This isn't my battle, it's Kotaro's".

"Can't you see that both Kotaro and Negi don't stand a chance!".

"Of course they stand a chance! Think about it, this demon attacked them when they least expected it. It attacked Kotaro after he finished training and was walking home. It attacked Negi while he was still in the classroom. This demon knows that both of them can defeat it which is why it tried to kill Kotaro while he was still recovering. The only reason it managed to survive our first encounter was because i was using dark attacks. The demon wasn't as effected as to what Negi or Kotaro would have been because it is made from darkness" explained Evangeline.

Asuna didn't know how to reply, everything Evangeline said was right.

"I have no right to fight Kotaro's battle's for him".

"But he is injured! How do you expect him to fight when he can't even move!".

"Thats his problem, not mine. Your lucky i even came yesterday so be grateful".

"Grr, what is your problem! Do you care if either of them die?".

"You forget, i tried to kill Negi once before, what makes you think i care now?".

"Because you like him!".

Evangeline went silent. She looked down to the floor.

"I must go now". whispered Evangeline as she made her way out the room.

Asuna wondered why she went so quite, was it something she said?

* * *

In the next room, Kotaro looked much better. Both Setsuna and Konoka were waiting quietly by his bed. Setsuna was suprised, she was sure that Konoka would be in negi's room right now.

_"Maybe she feels guilty, risking kotaro's life like that" _Thought Setsuna.

"Are you ok Ojou-sama?".

"I almost got Kotaro killed Set-chan, what kind of friend am I?".

"You had no choice Konoka. Although i am grateful that you chose to protect me, I wish there was another option".

"Thats not all though Set-chan. That demon told me that Kotaro had done something terrible to him, and thats why he wants Kotaro dead".

"Something terrible?".

"Im afraid to ask Kotaro, what if it was truely terrible?".

"We have heard the demons side of the story, we still need Kotaro's, don't give up hope Ojou-sama".

Unexpectedly, Kotaro started to groan. Both Konoka and Setsuna watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Kotaro! Your awake" shouted Konoka with joy.

Kotaro managed to make a thumbs up and smile.

"Hehe, what did i miss?" stuttered Kotaro.

Setsuna explained the recent events, including the attack on Negi and being saved by Evangeline. Kotaro's smile turned to a guilty frown.

"Tyranoeus...did all that?" asked Kotaro.

"Unfortauantly yes, but don't feel bad. You couldn't prevent any of it". explained Setsuna

"Yes i could, If i never came here in the first place, you would all be safe".

"If you never came here, then the place what be alot more dull" said Konoka.

"Wait, that reminds me. Wheres Chisame! is she safe?.

"She's fine, don't worry" said Setsuna.

Konoka was about to ask the question she was dreading.

"Um Kotaro...about that fig-"

Before she could finish, Setsuna placed her hand on Konoka's. She shook her head.

"He's heard enough for now, let him rest and soak up the information he's already heard".

"Uh...Right".

Kotaro had his head tilted side ways like a dog, wondering what was going on.

"Well Kotaro, you better get some more rest, we'll be back later" said Setsuna.

They both walked out, leaving Kotaro to think about what's happened.


	11. Preparing For Battle

**_I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story_**

Kotaro sat there, staring up at the ceiling. He was in a deep thought about what to do. School had just finished, but he wasn't expecting any visitors. That was until Evangeline walked in.

"So, you finally woke up, boy".

Kotaro didn't reply, something was bothering him.

"Whats the matter boy, you look glum".

"You wouldn't understand".

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's better to tell someone than keeping it all bottled up".

Kotaro went silent for a moment before sighing and turning to her.

"Because of me, people are getting hurt. It would have been better of if you just let him kill me, atleast then he would have left".

"Please tell me your joking".

"What?".

"Do you really think that if he killed you, he would have simply left? That demon would have killed everyone that knew you, that was close to you. Think of how many people that is?".

"Ah..well..".

"Listen to yourself, are you really going to give up? The Kotaro i know would have faced that demon as soon as he woke up".

"But...i don't know if i can beat him, what do you think?".

"Im not going to tell you, this is your enemy, your fight, your responsibility. What i can tell you is that if you don't do something about this, someone wont just get hurt like Negi, they will die".

"What are you saying?".

"Im saying that you can either continue to whine, let your friends die and then yourself, OR you can fight and show that you mean business".

Evangeline started to walk out, she quickly offered one more suggestion.

"Or theres the cowards way out, keep running and see where that leads you". whispered Evangeline as she walked out the room.

Kotaro turned to the window. he watched as the sky started to get dark.

"So be it" whispered Kotaro.

Painfully, he dragged himself out of the bed, he stumbled to his knees and placed his hands onto his stomach.

_"Tsk, trust me to still be in pain after all that resting". _thought Kotaro.

As he looked down, two feet appreared infront of him, he slowly looked up to see Chisame.

"Kotaro? What do you think your doing!".

"Oh, please, don't do this to me now...".

"Get back on that bed you brat!".

As Chisame grabbed onto his arm to help him up, Kotaro pushed her away.

"Whats your problem!" shouted Chisame.

"Im going Chisame".

"Going where?".

"To fight that thing out there".

"Are you stupid? Look at you! You can barely stand!".

"Chisame!, i need to do this".

"Do what? almost get killed again!

"LISTEN TO ME!".

Chisame went silent, she folded her arms and made a grudge face.

"Im sorry, but you don't understand what im going through. If this thing isn't stopped then someone will die. Even like this, i think i can beat him".

"I can't believe im about to say this but...let me come with you".

"What? No, no i can't".

"Listen, unless you want to force me not to come, im helping, get use to it".

"Why do you keep making this hard for me...".

"Because i care about you and your safety".

"Ah...thank you...".

"Don't get soft, if were going to take this thing down then we need to lure it out. Now, tell me, why is this thing after you?".

"It was 3 years ago, back then Tyranoeus, that shadow demon, wasn't as evil as he was now. One night we were both requested to partner up to with each other and a few others to get this rare item from a powerful mage. Before the mission started, i over heard him talking to one of the members that was apart of the team. He told him that near the end he was going to kill me and the others so that the reward would be greater for him. As you can imagine, him and me were the only one's to escape with the item. Unfortauntly for him, the mage that we took the item from had struck him hard before we started running. He fell to the floor, shouting my name. I figured that since he was going to try and kill me, i would leave him to his fate. I guess he found a way to survive and got away" explained Kotaro.

"Wow, that was cold, even for you".

"I was a cold guy back then...".

Both of them stared at each other, expecting one another to say something.

"Well, it's getting dark, we better get out there. But promise me that if it gets to rough, you'll get out of there". Asked Kotaro.

"Don't be so-"

"Please..".

"Oh fine".

Chisame grabbed Kotaro's arm, helping him out the room. They both knew what was coming next.


	12. The Final Fight

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Kotaro waited patiently outside, still holding his waist as it pounded with pain. The remaining light was slowly dragging itself away from the ground as darkness took over. Everything was quite, something Kotaro wasn't use too. He turned his head to the side and checked on Chisame who was leaning on a nearby wall, a look of concern was on her face, but it didn't bother Kotaro. The sun then vanishedfrom Kotaro's view, leaving nothing but shadows everywhere. Tyranoeus could strike from anywhere at anytime which was Kotaro's biggest concern at the time. He didn't look very threatening with one fist in the air while he slouched down, holding his waist with the other. Little did Tyranous know, Kotaro had a plan.

_"He's coming...I can hear him, But where?" _wondered Kotaro.

The wind whistled past Kotaro, sending shivers down his spine. Unexpectedly, Tyranous started to slowly rise out of the ground a few meters away from Kotaro. It was something Tyranoeus would have never done, but noticing Kotaro's condition, Tyranoeus decided to toy around with him, laughing in the face of Kotaro's injuries.

"My my my Kotaro, you don't look very good" smirked Tyranous.

"You would know..." replied Kotaro.

"You got what you deserved!" growled Tyranoeus.

"I did what I had to do back in the past, you were going to kill me".

"If you helped me then I would have changed my opionion about you! But I was right to plan your death".

"And I have planned your death, which will be happening very soon".

"HAHAHAHA, you can barely walk, what makes you think you can defeat me?".

"Because im stronger than you, your scared of me and you know it".

"SILENCE!"

"You are weak! You are a coward!".

"I SAID SILENCE!" shrieked Tyranoeus.

The shadow demon use the shadow's to dash up to Kotaro, grabbing him by the throat.

"We'll see who the coward is when your blood is on my hands..." whispered Tyranoeus.

Kotaro quickly launched his fist through Tyranoeus, making him chuckle.

"Boy...you are a fool. Did you forget that physical attacks cannot harm me?".

"Remember Tyranous...I am a Western mage".

Kotaro's hand then lite up with magic, causing the shadow to melt over Kotaro's hand and join together, becoming apart of Tyranoeus's body. Kotaro was now puncing Tyranoeus in the stomach, the shadow demon screeched in pain as it backed away from him.

"Y-You...hit me!" stuttered Tyranoeus.

"There's plenty more where that came from" replied Kotaro.

Tyranoeus nervously backed away before slumping himself into the ground, becoming apart of the shadows again. Kotaro frantically looked around, trying to spot him. Tyranoeus suddenly shot out of the ground infront of Kotaro, using the shadows to upper cut him into the air. As Kotaro flew higher into the air, Tyranoeus grabbed hold of his foot and started to spin him. He released his grip and Kotaro flew through the air, hitting the ground and jolting around everywhere. Kotaro slowly staggered to his feet, only to be met with Tyranoeus rasing from the ground again and shunting another shadow into his gut. Kotaro felt the pain but simply smirked, grabbing hold of Tyranoeus's shoulder and swinging his fist at him. His fist glowed bright with magic as his fist connected with Tyranoeus's cheek, sending him flying into a wall where blobs of shadow splattered everywhere.

Kotaro then held his gut, trying to get as much rest as he can. It wasn't much though, he watched Tyranoeus reform himself infront of the wall and growl with frustration. He suddendly split in two, heading opposite directions as whizzed around the area. Kotaro lifted both his arms and turned left and right, watching the two blobs approch him. The two blobs suddenly squashed against Kotaro, engulfing him as they formed Tyranoeus. He laughed as Kotaro struggled to escape.

"Yes...thats right, suffocate!" growled Tyranoeus.

Just when he thought he had won, Kotaro slammed his fists together, creating a large sonic wave that blurted out of Tyranoeus, making his stomach churn. Seconds later he exploded, allowing Kotaro to gasp for air. The ten year old boy trembled around, feeling his injuries start to get to him. His image started to get blurry as he held his head. Tyranoeus started to get angry, he floated up into the air and launched shadow balls at Kotaro. He barely dodged them as he staggered around, attempting to regain control. Finally a shadow ball hit, forcing Kotaro back as the others continously hit him. His body was being jolted around as the shadow balls tore his clothes and bandages off with ease, creating more bruising and scratches. Tyranoeus then summoned two large shadow balls in both hands and fused them together. It gave Kotaro time to recover, but not enough. The large ball of shadow shot down at Kotaro like a meteor. Kotaro couldn't run and only had one option left, deflect it. He straightened up and slowly consentrated, summoning a large amount of magic in his fist. Just as the ball was about to hit, Kotaro threw his fist at it. As they both connected, sparks started to fly as the ball deflected of Kotaro and headed straight back to Tyranoeus.

"THATS IMPOSSABLE!" screeched Tyranoeus.

The ball overwhlemed him, screeching across his own shadows as Tyranoeus shreiked in pain. The ball flew high into the sky before dispersing. Kotaro fell to his knee's, exausted. If it wasn't for his injuries, he would have won with ease.

Chisame ran over to him, checking if Kotaro was ok.

"Is it over?" asked Chisame.

"I...I t-think so" whispered Kotaro.

"Think again!" shouted Tyranoeus.

Before Kotaro could react, Tyranoeus shot his arm out of the ground and grabbed Kotaro's head, he pulled hard as Kotaro's face smashed into the ground. Tyranoeus repeated the idea until Chisame intervened. She grabbed onto Kotaro's shouldersand pulled hard, stopping him from hitting the ground anymore. Tyranoeus growled as he slowly rose from the ground to confront her.

"Pesky little mortal...allow me to end you life" smirked Tyranoeus.

He grabbed Chisame by the collar and lifted her off the ground. She attempted to struggle out but Tyranoeus grip was leeched on tight. He raised his other hand and stretched out his palm close to her face. Slowly, a shadow ball started to form, frighteneing Chisame.

Tyranoeus laughed at her reaction. Just as he was about to strike, Kotaro grabbed hold of his hand and pushed hard. Tyranoeus hand twisted and the ball of shadow connected with his face, creating a small explosion that blew Chisame and Kotaro away. Kotaro struggled to his feet, knowing that Tyranoeus was still standing. As the smoke cleared, Kotaro could see Tyranoeus's body but the head had disappeared. Slowly, blobs of shadow run up his leg and formed another head, smirking with evil.

"Hm hm hm, face it Kotaro, maybe you are more powerful than me, but you simply cannot kill me" laughed Tyranoeus.

"Oh...but I can, all this time I was waiting, and now the time is right" smirked Kotaro.

"What are you talking about?" growled Tyranoeus.

Kotaro slammed his palms together and slowly started to push. A magic ball slowly formed itself and pushed Kotaro's palms apart. He then held it like a ball as it slowly grew.

"I needed time to power up my own attack...I used your attacks against you, and now...your finished" whispered Kotaro.

Tyranoeus screeched with shock. Kotaro then jumped highinto the air, using the moon's brightness to weaken Tyranoeus for a second. He then dashed foward, charging at Tyranoeus as he launched his ball of light at him. Tyranoeus panicked with fear, he quickly stretched out his arms and shot two beams of dark magic at the ball. The beams spun around each other and fused together. They connected with the large ball of light and the two magic blasts struggled for dominance. Kotaro was exausted and couldn't do anything but watch as Tyranoeus held back his ball.

"HAHAHA, IS THIS THE BEST YOU HAVE? THIS WAS YOUR PLAN? PATHETIC!" laughed Tyranoeus.

Kotaro's ball of light was slowly being forced back as Tyranoeus uncontrollably laughed, knowing that he was going to win. Without warning, a magic arrow flew across the sky and hit Tyranoeus, causing him to lean over in pain. His dark magic beams weakened and Kotaro's ball of light shot through them with ease. Tyranoeus's eyes widened as he watched the ball approch him. He turned to see who interfered and saw Negi with his staff stretched out. Besides him was Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna, all watching his demise.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" screeched Tyranoeus.

That was his last words before the ball hit, engulfing Tyranoeus and slowly shredding his shadows. A long squel echoed around the area as Tyranoeus disintagrated before there eyes. The ball of light then exploded, ridding any existance of Tyranoeus.

Kotaro fell to his knee's as the pain took over. He was glad, but at the same time needed help. Negi, Chisame and the others approched him. Both him and Negi were hurt, but that didn't stop them from stopping any evil that was around. Setsuna helped him to his feet, placing his arm over her neck.

"You did good Kotaro" whispered Setsuna.

"That was very impressive" complimented Negi.

"Hehe, N-Nah...I couldn't of done it without you guys..." whispered Kotaro.

He struggled to lift his arm, but when he did, he gave everyone a thumbs up, letting them know that everything was going to be ok. Tyranoeus was gone and everyone could stop worrying.

Kotaro...had got his revenge.

* * *

** Heres chapter 12 of my first ever story on fanfiction!**

**The story is now finally finished! Sorry for the long delay but at least I didn't leave it half done =)**

**I may have rushed the last chapter of his story because I wasn't really interested in it anymore and wanted it finished so sorry if you find any mistakes that don't fit right in the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
